Tiger Stripes
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: when Aizen goes to look at a destroyed house, he gets much more then he bragined for as he cursed to becoome a white tiger. given a mission by the spirits who cursed him, can he protect their daughter who is the reincarnation of some one from his past?
1. Chapter 1

*Bangs head against the wall* Amalthea: Ok this hit me when reading the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach…. And there will guardian/lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian form and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review plus vote for what LOZ/Bleach crossover you would maybe like to see! Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.1

Aizen looked at the house and sighed as he examined it because his eighth Espada had discovered readings of High reiatsu coming from the house. Ulquiorra, who had come with him, looked into the nursery as it suddenly flashed a brilliant white and they yelped. They looked around in shock as they were in a shrine that had appeared out of nowhere but when they looked outside, it was nothing but inky blackness. They felt a rise of reiatsu from the…collar in the shrine and turned to find the spirits of a Miko/demon and a Demon standing there. Aizen politely asked where they were and why they were in the shrine, the woman sighed as she explained how her husband and she had died. Aizen politely listened then asked what this had to do with him, the demon then spoke up "I and my mate were driven from our lands in central Japan by a demon who calls himself Radian; we escaped and used magic to hide us. My wife then had a baby girl and we were assassinated Halloween when she was a year old, she is getting close to inheriting her demon blood and needs to be brought back to Japan."

The two white clad men looked at each other and then back at the spirits as Aizen said "We still don't see how this concerns me…"

The miko smiled sadly and told them that they had been told about the Espada leader by seers before having to run and that Aizen was to protect their daughter once she turned fifteen in a day. The two men looked at each other and then Aizen turned to them with cold frozen eyes and said "If I refuse?"

The demon growled "You have no choice in the matter; to refuse would mean a curse would be placed upon you. You would take the form of a beast day and night except on the night of the new moon as you protect her."

Aizen snarled and told them he would not babysit a child when he had more important things to do, the couple sighed as the Collar rose of the stand and flew at Aizen as the Miko whispered " If this is the way we have to deal with you…so be it."

The collar encircled his neck tightly as the ends fused together making it impossible to remove, Aizen gasped as an unnatural heat filled his body and grew warmer and warmer until he blacked out from the heat. He woke up on a bed in the infirmary and moaned softly as his whole body ached painfully, his head was hurting the worst of all as he sat up when he suddenly remembered what had happened. His hands flew to his neck were he could feel the smooth leather and embedded jewels on the collar, he snarled as he realized he couldn't remove it as Szayel came in with the rest of the Espada and Gin. He looked at them as they froze at seeing his eyes and Szayel cautiously approached as he asked "Aizen-sama? Are you all right?"

Aizen shot him a look as Szayel wordlessly hand him a mirror and told him he might want to see what had happened to his eyes and teeth. Aizen looked confused until he looked into the mirror and let a terrified cat like yowl at his now icy blue cat eyes and his new sharp fangs; he dropped the mirror in shock at the sound of his voice and tried to say something. It came out as a plaintive mew of displeasure causing his eyes to widen as he quickly motioned for something to write on. A pen and a notebook was handed to him and he quickly wrote "_What the hell is going on? Why do I sound like a large cat?"_

Szayel winced as he told his leader that for some reason, his body was turning into the form of a white tiger. The demon's words came back to Aizen as he felt a painful tingling on the base of his spine and he quickly stood up as a long, graceful, striped tiger tail spilled over the waist band of his pants. He looked behind him and hissed in shock at the tail as he twitched it with a thought. He looked up as Szayel's eyes went wide and quickly told him that he now had whiskers on either side of his nose, Aizen reached up to check and found paw pads starting to form on his hands. Aizen then started to feel hot and itchy in his clothing as he managed to peel off his shirt and jacket…he gasped at the fur that was quickly spreading from his groin and could feel it on his legs. Aizen then fell to all fours as his body shifted to a quadruped stance, he backed up the best he could and wound up sitting on his new haunches as his legs had changed. He panted as his muscles swelled and reshaped themselves over the reformed bones; he watched helplessly as his hands puffed up and became useless paws with sharp claws. He then felt his head reshaping its self as his face pushed into a muzzle and his ears crawled up the side of his head as they became round and furry. He roared his displeasure as he sulked with his ears flat against his head at this turn of events.

Aizen then stood on shaking paws as he padded over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. He couldn't even recognize himself as the tiger in the mirror stared back at him, he flinched as he opened his mouth and saw the deadly looking teeth he now had and sighed angrily. Gin came over cautiously as he knew a pissed off Sousuke was no one's friend, Aizen looked up at him as he grumbled under his breath about his new form. It was then they all noticed he was starting to fade into thin air, Aizen yowled in shock as Gin and the Espada disappeared and he was in a tiny room where a young girl laid on the bed injured. She weakly turned over in her sleep and Aizen's breath caught in his throat… she couldn't be…Kaiya was DEAD; his lover was gone for good so why was he seeing her face on this child? His paws felt like someone else's as he walked over to her and examined her…she looked like his Kaiya but it wasn't until he saw a small birth mark on her neck that he believed this was his Kaiya…


	2. Chapter 2

*Bangs head against the wall* Amalthea: Ok this hit me when reading the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach…. And there will guardian/lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian form and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review plus vote for what LOZ/Bleach crossover you would maybe like to see! Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.2

Rose moaned as she felt something soft brush her cheek and a low mewl sounded in her ear, she opened her eyes and squeaked at the tiger that had nuzzled her. She sat up in pain and reached out carefully towards the tiger as it nudged her hand then jumped up on the bed to lie in her lap. Rose giggled as she stroked his ears happily for the first time since Hedwig was killed by her uncle; Aizen looked up at what HAD to be his lover's reincarnation with tears in his eyes…She blinked at the sight then smiled as she softly kissed his muzzle when they hear pounding at the door. Fear came over her face as she told Aizen to hide under the bed quickly; he did as she asked and watched as a large fat man came in and started beating her, he started to growl deep in his chest when the man then began reaching for her pj's so he could harm her. Aizen managed to get out and pounced on the fat man as he snarled while Rose got out of the way and yelled for him to stop, he broke off his attack and backed up to Rose as her uncle laid on the floor unable to move at the moment. Her uncle snarled as he caught his breath ran for the door where Aizen heard a multitude of locks click in to place as the man told her he was going to get his shotgun and use it on her new pet.

Rose sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes as she hugged the tiger's neck and whispered "Why…why didn't you listen to me? He's going kill you now and I'll be alone again…"

Aizen's eyes went wide and licked her tears away from her face as he nuzzled her sadly, he realized she was the girl he was to protect and he mewed an apology as he lay down beside her. He then gently flared his reiatsu in hopes that the others were searching for him, Rose sniffled as she felt the wave of power from the tiger and couldn't help but think how familiar it was. She settled down against him and drifted back to sleep as she clung to his fur, Aizen rumbled deep in his chest when a portal then opened into the room and Gin stepped through. The fox like man turned as he saw the blood on his friend's muzzle and the protective stance in front of the girl curled up at Aizen's side, fast asleep. Gin then knew from what Ulquiorra had said that this was the girl who Aizen had to protect and move towards them when he saw her face.

"Fuck! Kaiya Imouto-chan? But how?"

Gin stared at the girl in shock as Aizen growled up at him in annoyance; Gin snapped out of it and then gently picked up the girl who looked like his deceased cousin. Aizen then heard footsteps and growled he grabbed her trunk by the handle and dragged it towards the others just they heard the locks being turned. Gin quickly placed Kaiya on Aizen's back and grabbed the trunk as he opened a portal to Los Noches, they hurried through just as the door opened behind them and they heard furious yelling as the portal closed. Aizen sighed as he blushed under his fur at feeling the girl's warm breath on his neck; it was sending pleasing shivers down his spine as he walked into Los Noches. The Espada were waiting for him when they saw the girl on his back causing Ulquiorra to ask "Aizen-sama is she the girl you have to protect?"

Aizen nodded as he shifted on his paws and then felt his charge stirring on his back, he turned and nuzzled her hand the best he could causing her to sit up with a sleepy look. She looked around in confusion then became wide awake at realizing she was no longer where she had last been. She trembled in fear when a young man from beside her with Sliver hair told her she was safe here; she blinked and looked at him in surprise as it was the grown version of one of the two boys she often dreamed about. Somehow she knew she could trust them and smiled shyly, she then realized she sitting on something furry and looked down to see she was sitting on the back of the tiger that protected her from her uncle. She squeaked and quickly got off as Aizen looked at her with amusement; he padded over and gently nudged her and took her sleeve gently in his mouth. He made to led her out the door when Grimmjow came back from patrol, Aizen growled at the panther-like arrancar when he said "Who let the overgrown cat in?"

Gin hid a grin behind his hand as he told Grimmjow what happened to Aizen causing the arrancar to snicker, Aizen gently let go of Rose's sleeve and advanced on the Arrancar with raised hackles. Grimmjow blinked at what Aizen had snarled at him and then said "At least I'm not stuck as an animal!"

Aizen snarled and leapt at the Arrancar in anger, Grimmjow waited then grabbed Aizen and pinned Aizen under him as the large cat struggled in anger. Aizen managed rake his claws along Grimmjow's chest only for it to do nothing to free himself, he finally calmed down as he realized he was very limited in his new form against ANY hollow. He panted as Grimmjow got off and Aizen shot him a dirty look as Grimmjow sighed. Rose watched in shock at seeing the tiger that had acted so gentle with her, turn into a wild beast as the blue haired man turned to her. His eyes went wide as he said "By Selene's good grace…Kitten?"

Rose blinked as she looked at him confused at why he called her that, she then noticed his eye color and squealed happily "Grimmjow Nii-chan!"

Grimmjow found himself with an armful of happy teenager as his adopted little sister tackled him to the floor, he laughed as he hugged her and then asked what she was doing in Hueco Mundo. Rose blinked as she said innocently "I'm in the world of hollows?"

Gin, Aizen and the rest of most of the Espada looked at the two in shock when Nnoitra then stepped out and gave a grin as he tapped her on the shoulder and said "Ok you hugged Grimmjow, now where's my hug Imouto?"

Rose turned and squeaked in shock at her other adoptive brother being so tall but she grinned and stood, he pulled her into a hug as she hugged him back. Gin asked the unspoken question on everybody's mind as Rose sighed happily, "How in the world do you three know each other?"

Grimmjow grinned and said "Imouto helped both of us out when me and Nnoitra were forced to team up against a hollow in the world of the living. We were both injured pretty bad up and she found us and patched us up so we just kinda adopted her as a little sister…"

Rose blushed as the tiger came over and let out a low growl at the two then gently rubbed his head against her stomach; Rose gently reached out and scratched behind his ears causing Aizen to groan in delight as the scratching sent waves of pleasure through his body. Gin looked on in amusement as his fearless leader turned in to an overgrown kitten under the girl's gentle hands, the large tiger was nuzzling her happily as her hand scratched his ears and her other arm was round his neck. Aizen then felt her scratch under his chin and he quickly flopped down for her to reach his ears and chin better as he rubbed his head against her for more. It wasn't until Gin called his name in an amused tone that he realized how he was acting, he pulled away in embarrassment but the petting had felt SO GOOD and he still wanted more…

Rose smiled softly then hugged Aizen around the neck to his surprise and then kissed his muzzle, Aizen blushed under his fur and Rose was then told by Ulquiorra who the tiger was and what had happened for him to become a white tiger. She blush beet red at the fact she had just treated their leader like a large kitten and had kissed his face, Aizen could see she was ashamed about the way she had acted with him and nuzzled her gently. She looked at him shyly when he led her over to the silver haired man and Gin told her that they had a room for her to stay in if she wanted, she nodded as she told him softly that if she went back she wouldn't make out alive from her uncle's beatings that were sure to happen. Aizen softly growled at the mention of the man who harmed her and rubbed his head against her thigh comfortingly, she smiled as Gin asked her to follow him and he would show her to the room she would be staying in.

Later that night…

Amalthea was talking with Gin and Aizen about her home life when she suddenly doubled over in pain causing Gin to catch her as she passed out. Aizen looked at her with worried eyes as her body changed in Gin's arms. Her reddish hair became pure black with silver streaks while her ears changed into soft, cute fox ears that were black and silver, she then gained a tail that was the same color and her lightly tanned skin paled to Gin's skin shade. Gin gently touched the one ear and it twitched under the touch. Unknown to them, she was remembering her past life as Kaiya Ichimaru, chosen of the light and dark Moon foxes.

Rose moaned as she came around in her bed and quickly sat up in remembrance at what she was reborn as…a mix between a Silver moon fox and dark moon fox with a tiny bit of angel blood from her mother's side. She moved to get up and looked at her hands which were now clawed as were her feet, she stood and stretched as her tail wagged and her ears went back causing her to look like a fox cub. She then walked over to the mirror and looked at her changes aside from the ears and tail, she was now an inch shorter than her cousin Gin and her eyes were still a brilliant emerald but they now had gold flecks mixed in the green and a hint of gold on the outer rim of the green. She turned as the door opened and her cursed crush walked in with her cousin, Gin dropped the tray he was carrying when he saw her up and smirking just like he would before a prank while Aizen was stunned.

Rose walked over as she knelt in front of Aizen and gently hugged him happily as she whispered "I love you, Sousuke…"

Needless to say, she forgot she was wearing a skimpy tank top and her breast size had increased due to her change. Poor Sousuke's head was in her cleavage as she hugged him and he was trying not to get a nosebleed in front of Gin who was laughing his ass off at his predicament. Rose grinned then kissed him on his ear as he passed out finally from not being able to hold off on the nose bleed any more. Rose blinked as she held his head in her lap and looked up at her cousin in confusion as he was still laughing. Aizen woke about ten minutes later to a gentle kiss on his muzzle and opened his eyes to see Rose and felt her stroking his ears. He snuggled into her embrace as she asked if he was ok, he nodded and licked her hand gently as she said "I'm so sorry this happened to you Sousuke…"

He just nuzzled her as Gin watched the two lovers reconnect happily…


	3. Chapter 3

*Bangs head against the wall* Amalthea: Ok this hit me when reading the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach…. And there will a guardian/lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian form and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review plus vote for what LOZ/Bleach crossover you would maybe like to see! Fanart is most welcomed!

The lemon in this chapter was written by my good friend 10th squad, 3rd seat!

Ch.3

Three days later, July 30th, day before the new moon…

Dumbledore smirked as he heard from Fudge that Rose Potter had disappeared from under the ministry's noses before they could seal her creature blood. He mentally cheered at her escape as he listened to Fudge rant and rave; he then told the corrupt minister that he had a teacher's meeting to attend to and that he couldn't be late. The Minister nodded stiffly then left through the floo as Dumbledore then hurried to the room that the meeting was in to tell them the news that Rose had managed to escape her relatives. The cheers rang through the castle at that news when Severus then thought of something and asked "Wait…If Rose escaped…where did she go?"

Meanwhile…

Aizen mewled softly as he nuzzled his love awake gently and pawed at the blankets that covered her; she giggled as she sat up and kissed his muzzle as he snuggled into her arms. He mewled up at her with loving eyes and she gently scratched his ears causing him to melt and just lay in her lap as his ears were rubbed and scratched. He sighed happily as they snuggled together and then looked at the moon sadly; he hoped that he would change back since it was the new moon in the human world tomorrow. Rose blinked at him when she noticed the collar around his neck for the first time and gently fingered the smooth leather that was a rich cream color with beautiful emeralds and rubies embedded in it. Aizen stiffened as he had forgotten about being collared like the animal he had been transformed into, he gently pulled away causing her to look at him in surprise. He softly growled in anger as he pawed his collar, trying to get it off as Gin came into the room to talk with Rose quickly.

As Gin left, Aizen felt a great need over take him as Rose showered him with affection. If only he wasn't in the damn tiger form, he could protect her more  
efficiently! His beloved Kaiya was reborn in his charge and by Kami-sama; he would talk to her if he could! His tail flicked around in agitation, Rose gasped when she felt his tail tickle her thigh. Blushing slightly she ignored it and continued petting the holder of her heart. Her cute silver and black fox ears began to twitch as the tail got closer to her most precious place. Oh, how she wanted to hear her beloved call out her name...

Aizen watched as Rose blushed for reasons unknown to him. He wondered briefly if she would blush when he told her he loved her back out loud. Rose hugged him around the neck as she prayed to all the higher beings for her to hear her beloved's voice return her love. Little did the two lovers know Kami-sama and some of the Gods and Goddesses heard her plea and they all decided in unison that the collar and its curse be removed temporarily when they heard the two's thoughts.

Meanwhile….

Back in Rose's room, Aizen had begun to glow softly with the power of the Gods as the collar vanished to the bed side table as he began the painless change back into a human. Their eyes both widened with the sudden transformation. It was so sudden; Rose didn't notice his sexy naked body. Aizen leant forward and kissed Rose's soft lips.

(Lemon alert!)

As Aizen kissed Rose she was happy to oblige to his tongue asking for entrance to her hot cavern. He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled  
her body flush against his as he kissed her fiercely. Rose whimpered softly at the contact and he groaned in reply before pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. Rose looked at him, worry and happiness etched upon her face at his sudden withdrawal, kiss, and apology.

"I don't think I can hold myself back," Aizen told her with a shake of his head before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her even more  
fervently.

Rose let out a muffled squeak of surprise as he rubbed her clothed breasts with his large hands. Aizen chuckled in the back of his throat, his tongue coaxing her mouth to open for him again as he continued to map out her body. She easily accepted and he explored her mouth with slow, sensual movements of his tongue. They broke apart when the need for air became a necessary evil.

"It's fine", Rose said blushing as his hands massaged her most intimate places. She reached up and tangled her fingers with his hair and kissing his  
forehead softly as Aizen gazed at her slightly clothed body. Aizen gently removed her tank top and flicked a pert nipple lazily making Rose moan cutely. Leaning forward he suckled the nipple as Rose's hands massaged his head and urged him further into her breast. Sucking harder Aizen squeezed the other twin then rolled the nipple between his fingers as Rose let out a rather adorable mewl as his reward.

Switching to the other nipple to administer the same treatment Rose gave another pleased mewling and moved her hands to his shoulders. Letting the nipple go with an audible "pop" Aizen trailed butterfly kisses up to her neck before nipping her flesh lightly. Moving his lips he bit a spot on her neck that made Rose moan before suddenly sucking with a passion. Rose moaned loudly as her tail curled and uncurled in pleasure. Aizen stopped causing her to whine softly. Aizen kissed his way up to her mouth before looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You're so beautiful, sweet heart. "Aizen told her as he took her lips with his and let their tongues clash and battle in war.

The kiss ended with both of them gasping and reeling from it being so mind blowing. Rose's face flushed as the heat in the room grew unbearable. Aizen snaked up and nibbled on her ears gently, making her shiver. She gently pawed his chest lightly, her new claws giving him a pleasant sensation.

"S-stop teasing," Rose begged, squirming under him like a fox demon in heat.

He got off of her and took her bottoms off. She immediately spread her legs and wrapped them around him.

"I want to be one with you now," Rose whispered looking up at him with sincerity, love and adoration in her eyes.

Aizen leant forward and kissed her full on the lips. Their tongues engaged in a dance of passion as they both trembled in suppressed emotions. After a  
few minutes Aizen withdrew panting as Rose whimpered at the loss of his warm hot mouth on hers.

"I love you" Aizen muttered the truth before taking her purity with one swift thrust into her being. Both lovers moaned in pleasure at becoming one in  
body. Aizen started a slow sensual pace rocking his hips and grinding against her body resulting in Rose mewling for a faster pace which he gave her.  
Slamming forward into her velvet heat, Rose arched with him for a greater depth. Aizen suckled on her breast as Rose sang and moaned a mantra, "I love you, I love you so much!" over and over again.

Those words caused Aizen to kiss her with all the love he could give her in his state of passion. Hot and loud smacks of their lips and intimate regions  
sounded like echoes in the room. When they parted for air Aizen murmured onto Rose's lips, "As do I too, my Love."

Rose cried out, tears falling down her sweet cheeks like crystals as her heart, body, and mind fell under extreme pleasure given to her by her long lost  
Love. As Aizen picked up speed he was in a similar state as she was. He yearned for her. Only his beautiful Rose/Kaiya... As such in an act of desperation for both of their releases, he reached between their sandwiched bodies and rubbed at Rose's clit harshly.

"Ahhhh!" Rose snapped up like a bow, pressing her chest against him. Her ears flattened and her tail curled up like her toes. The very euphoria her spirit  
felt was mind numbing. The walls of her vagina clenched around him, milking him for all the semen he had. He filled her womb to the brim and when it could not hold, it joined her juices when seeping out of her love tunnel. Collapsing without any words, their love etched into the very air, they fell into a deep sleep unaware of their lives would never be the same.

(End lemon….)

Aizen woke the next morning before the sun as he accidentally hit the collar on the bedside table causing it to fall onto his neck; he gasped and tried to pry it off before it could become fused together again but it was too late…

Aizen growled in pain as his body became that of a tiger's again and sadly looked at his paws then at his little moon fox lover, he sighed and nudged her awake causing her to sit up in shock at seeing him as a tiger again. She then noticed the collar was back on around his neck and tried to get it off but was slightly shocked by the collar, Aizen meowed sadly as he realized the collar would only come off on the night before and during the new moon. Rose refused to give up and stubbornly kept at the collar despite the pain in her hands, Aizen finally smelt burnt flesh as he had been too distracted by his thoughts and pulled away from Rose. He softly hissed at seeing her hands burned and raw and padded over to lick at her hands gently, Rose had tears in her eyes as she whispered "I hate this…I hate that you're trapped like that!"

Aizen's eyes went wide and he quickly nuzzled his lover to comfort her and licked her cheeks sadly as he also hated this but until they could get the collar off permanently…he was stuck in the form of an overgrown cat. He lay in her lap as she hugged him with tears pouring down her face, he licked her face when she suddenly winced in pain from moving the wrong way as what they did came back to her and made her blush happily. Aizen looked up at her with a mischievous look and gently nuzzled her breasts as he rumbled deep in his chest "_**Mine…**_"

Rose went beet red at his forwardness and gently laid back down as he lay beside her which prompted a cuddle session, after a few minutes Rose stood gingerly and made her way to the bathroom slowly. Aizen mewled as he jumped off the bed with a yawn and followed her to the bathroom; he found her looking around for something when she turned towards him and shyly asked if there was a bathtub rather than a shower. Aizen nodded and led her to a secret room where there was a tub big enough to fit both of them; she smiled as she scratched behind his ears in thanks then walked over to the tub to fill it with nice hot water.

Aizen rumbled happily as he laid beside the tub when Rose stepped into the warm, relaxing water, she gently scrubbed her body down then relaxed when she saw her lover look at the water with a longing look then quickly look away. Rose smiled and gently tugged his tail to get his attention; he looked at her as she told him that he was welcome to join her in the tub. He licked her hand happily then gently jumped in to the tub, she then grabbed the shampoo that was his and poured a little into her hands. She placed the shampoo onto his fur and then massaged his muscles and coat as she worked the shampoo into a nice lather. Aizen groaned in pleasure at her touch and mewled softly for more as he nuzzled her chest and stomach; Rose complied and scrubbed him clean as he lay down in the warm tub water.

Aizen sighed happily as she stroked his fur and scratched behind his ears, they then heard Gin calling for them so they sighed and got out of the tub. Aizen made sure Rose wasn't near him and then shook his body to get the water off, Rose giggled as his fur was fluffed out like a puff ball making him look like an over grown kitten. He growled playfully as she giggled then walked over and gently placed his paws on her shoulders as he pressed his muzzle gently against her lips. Rose blushed as she managed to keep her footing underneath her mate's heavy tiger form; he rubbed his head against her cheek then went back down to all fours as he walked out into the room. Rose smiled as she followed him and her cousin smiled at seeing her, Gin then realized she was only in a towel and spun around so he couldn't see as he asked if she minded getting dressed at the moment.

Rose giggled and nodded as she headed into the bathroom to get changed while Aizen watched her tail sway lazily behind her, she then closed the bathroom door so she could change in peace. Gin looked at Aizen who had a small silly grin on his face and sighed in amusement as he said "Down, big guy…remember your current form?"

Aizen stiffened and sighed at the unwanted reminder of his current form and shot Gin a venomous glare for reminding him. Gin gulped and backed away a little as Rose came out of the bathroom; she took one look at her slightly annoyed lover and asked what Gin had said to annoy Aizen. Gin just told her it was between him and Aizen for now causing her to shake her head in amusement as she knelt beside her lover and kissed his muzzle. Gin, Aizen and Rose jumped when Fawkes appeared and flew over to Rose with letters from her godfathers and her headmaster. She smirked when she heard that the ministry was trying to pin her with the Dementor attack on her so called family that happened the day she left. She smiled as she read her godfathers' letters who were worried sick about her but happy she was safe. It was Sirius who let it slip about her inheritance being a bit of a pain because the man to kiss her first in her new form was to be her fiancée, needless to say both her and Aizen were quite shocked and Rose was blushing up a storm . Aizen sat down beside her as all that ran through his mind was "_I'm engaged to her…again_?"

Gin noticed the dumbfounded looks on their faces as they stared at each other and asked "Is there something I should know about?"

Rose went red as she mumbled the answer and Gin raised an eyebrow as he said in amusement, "You did WHAT?"

Rose went as red as her namesake as she repeated the story a little louder for him causing Gin to look at his best friend with a smirk and said to Aizen, "Remember the talk we had when you first Proposed?"

Aizen shivered at the memory and Gin then said "Hurt her and I'll cash in on that talk and then some!"

Aizen went wide-eyed and nodded quickly as Rose hugged his neck in a comforting manner; she kissed his furry cheek happily as Aizen looked at her with joyful eyes and nuzzled her face as he gently licked her lips. Rose smiled as her tail curled around her waist cutely and her ears twitched happily, Aizen realized his Vixen was truly happy to be engaged to him again and he then remembered something he had kept all these years since the night before their wedding when she had murdered. He padded over to his bedside table and with some difficulty, pressed open a secret drawer with his paw. Rose looked confused as he then walked back and gently grabbed her wrist in his mouth to lead her over to the drawer. She looked in and gasped at the site of the of their wedding bands and her engagement ring he had given her when she was Kaiya Ichimaru, she looked at him as he gently picked up her engagement ring in his mouth and dropped it into her lap with soft loving eyes. Rose understood and slipped the ring on as she kissed him on his nose happily; Aizen then lay down in her lap as she hugged his neck.

About three hours later…

Grimmjow was talking with Nnoitra when Rose came up to them and asked if she could talk to them privately, they looked at each other and then nodded. It was Grimmjow who asked what was up and she shyly dropped the glamour she was wearing. They stared at her twitching ears and tail then chuckled as they asked if this was what she was so nervous about, Rose shook her head and told them the news about her past with Aizen. Grimmjow's eye twitched as she finally finished the story and he said softly "If He EVER hurts you, I will rip him to pieces even if he is our leader!"

Aizen then padded around the corner as he looked for his lover, he saw the venomous gaze Grimmjow and Nnoitra were shooting him and his Vixen standing with her head in her hand as she tried not to laugh. He had pretty good idea why and quickly looked to his lover for help as the two told him that they wanted to talk to him alone for a moment. They led him over to the next hallway, out of Rose's hearing range and gave him an even scarier talk then what Gin had threatened when he had found about the proposal the first time. Needless to say, Aizen was petrified of the two arrancar and what they would do to him if he hurt their little sister.

The next morning….

Rose winced again in pain as she left her lover who was back in tiger form, in the bed and headed for the bath tub. She had just finished scrubbing her body clean when Aizen padded in with a yawn and nuzzled her happily; she giggled as he then looked for permission to jump in the tub causing her to nod. He jumped in and lay down so his head was on her tummy, Rose giggled happily as she caressed his ears gently as he mewled in delight. They relaxed in the tub, just enjoying each other's company. They then heard Gin come in and call for them because they had visitors from England that needed to see Rose right away. Rose and Aizen looked at each other in surprise then she stood as Aizen hopped out and shook his fur dry, Rose smiled and kissed his head as he rubbed himself against her waist.

10 minutes later…

Aizen and Rose walked into the meeting room where four adults were waiting quietly, Rose squealed at seeing her godfathers and her Adoptive grandfather in the room while she ran over to them for a hug. Sirius, Remus and Severus were all relieved to see her safe and sound as they hugged her gently. She reveled in their warmth when Sirius noticed something different about his pup's scent; he gently took her aside and asked why her scent had changed. Rose blushed as she had a pretty good idea why and softly explained everything to him about her past life and how Sousuke had been cursed by her parents' spirits because he didn't want to protect her at first but was now more than willing to protect her. Sirius chuckled and asked "He's treating you alright, pup?

"He treats me like I'm a princess, uncle Paddy."

Sirius smiled and then hugged her as he told her he wold trust her judgement on this, Rose smiled as she hugged him while Aizen padded over to meet her godfathers. After introductions were made, Dumbledore sighed and told her they had a problem. Rose looked worried as she gently petted Aizen's head gently and asked what was wrong. Dumbledore told them that the minister was pushing to expel her and have her wand snapped, Rose froze at that as Aizen gave a low growl then nuzzled her hand in a comforting manner. Dumbledore told her that the minister though was having no luck at the moment for that little plot. She sighed in relief as Dumbledore then said "So he has decided to come after me by sending a ministry spy to take the DADA position."

Rose looked at him with worried eyes as he told her that she would have to be careful with this teacher with what she said and did around the castle. Aizen mewled softly as he looked at her while she nodded to Dumbledore; Dumbledore then said "I believe Aizen san will need to be near you for now, am I correct?"

The two lovers nodded and Dumbledore smirked as he then had an idea and explained that Aizen could pose as her new Familiar, this way he could protect her at all times. Aizen mewled happily as he licked at his fiancée's hand at the idea as she nodded in amusement; she looked at him and rubbed his ears as she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "I hope this works…"

After her godfathers and Dumbledore left, Rose sighed as he clothes that she had been wearing three days straight despite washing them every night, began to itch on her skin. She whimpered as the cloth rubbed on her skin harshly, Aizen noticed and nuzzled her with worried, questioning eyes as he wondered what was wrong. She told him that her clothes were bothering her a bit by rubbing a bit harshly and were a little itchy, it was then Aizen noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing an ugly sweater that was too big and a pair of pants that were also too big, she saw the disgust in his eyes about her clothing and sighed as she told him they were hand-me-downs. Aizen's eyes softened as she gently scratched at the clothing and knew she needed new clothing for the human world, but where could they go so she wouldn't be taken away from him?

He then remembered his best friend knew about magic because of his wife's best friend in England, plus Isshin did owe him a favour or two… he sighed as he then remembered he couldn't exactly talk to his friend at the moment. He then started when Rose suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his fur as she whispered "I'll be fine for now, Sousuke…I promise."

Aizen licked her face gently as he looked at her with loving eyes; she smiled at him as he nuzzled her happily then laid in her lap for a petting. They never noticed Gin leaving the room to get in contact with Isshin so they could start planning the bachelor party to surprise Aizen.

Meanwhile…

Radian aka Yamamoto was furious that the young princess managed to escape to Los Noches and knew Aizen would protect the girl to the best of his abilities. He called for Soi-Fon as he knew the Deputy Shingami was too much for him to control now, the second captain listened as the old man told her to Kill Ichigo, his friends and family. She nodded and then left to carry out his orders, unknown to them was that Yachiru had heard everything and was now alerting the other rebel members to the problem….

Two days later…

Rose was curled up in the bed fast asleep while Aizen laid on his side next to her, in a light slumber when Gin came running in, Aizen jerked his head up as Gin reached out to shake him and gently growled as his tail lashed on the bed. Gin just looked at him and told him Isshin was here with his family and with Ichigo's friends. Aizen sat up at that in shock and mewled softly with worried eyes, Gin told him they were fine but Yamamoto had ordered their deaths without contacting the other captains. Aizen snarled softly then realized he would have to greet them; he sighed and looked at his lover as he padded over to wake her up gently. She yawned as she sat up in her tank top and then looked at her lover with sleepy eyes.

Gin explained what was going on and Rose quickly became wide awake as she threw back the covers and went to go get dressed. Aizen paced as he waited quietly for his love, she then stepped out in the outfit she would wear in los noches. It was a pretty white and black version of Aurora's dress from sleeping beauty but without the sleeves, an emerald sash with silver swirled in was then wrapped around her trim waist as she headed for the door. Aizen padded down the hallway at her side until they reached the greeting hall, Rose took a deep breath and then pushed the door open as her and Aizen walked into the room…

Ichigo was furious at Yamamoto for betraying his trust and trying to kill him, his family and Friends, he paced the room like a caged tiger when they heard the door opening and a very pretty girl with fox ears and tail walked in with a HUGE white tiger at her side. Aizen sighed as even Isshin eyed him with unease and then felt his lover's hand gently scratch his ears to relax him. He let out a low rumble from his chest in pleasure as Gin came in, he then explained what happened to Aizen and who Rose was causing Isshin to snicker and say "Always knew you were nothing but an overgrown Kitten in her hands…."


	4. Chapter 4

*Bangs head against the wall* Amalthea: Ok this hit me when **reading** the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach . And there will a guardian/lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian **form** and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review plus vote for what LOZ/Bleach crossover you would maybe like to see! Fanart is most welcomed!

Ch.4

Aizen growled playfully at Isshin who suddenly looked nervous, Rose giggled as Aizen sighed and nuzzled her hand lovingly causing Isshin smile. Isshin then told them what happened when Rose asked; Rose couldn't believe what Yamamoto had done to them and told them so causing Isshin to chuckle. Isshin and his family were then shown to their rooms and Rose was walking with Sousuke when she knelt beside him and hugged his neck. He looked at her with curious eyes and she just kissed his nose with a smile, Rose then scratched his ears causing him to rumble happily.

Three weeks later...

Aizen was pacing outside the infirmary in his tiger form while Rose was examined because she had collapsed in their quarters suddenly; he was worried sick about his little Moon Fox as she hadn't been feeling well for the last two days. Szayel came out with a small smile as Aizen turned to him in mid-pace and made a questioning mewl, Szayel chuckled and said "Rose-sama is just fine, she is feeling normal for someone with her condition."

Aizen gave him a glare at the evasive answer and Szayel sighed as he said "Rose-sama is with child, Aizen-sama..."

The large white tiger's eyes went wide and then fainted in shocked happiness at the news, Szayel sighed in amusement at his leader's reaction then asked his underlings to lift the tiger into the infirmary and onto a bed.

Two days later...

Aizen and Rose were in their quarters in the middle of a cuddle session when they heard a knock on the door, Rose sighed and snuggled closer while Aizen rumbled deep in his chest at her gentle touch. Gin then came in with his eternal smile and told them that Dumbledore needed to talk about the news they had received, Rose sighed as she sat up and gave Aizen a hug and kiss then they headed for the meeting room. Dumbledore smiled at seeing Rose and Aizen as he congratulated them on the baby, he then told them what had been going on in the human world since Rose had been taken from her Aunt and uncle. Dumbledore then gave her the train ticket for the Hogwarts express and told her that the train would be leaving at the usual time on the first of September. Rose nodded as Dumbledore then hugged her and warned her that he wouldn't be able to make much contact this year with her because of the ministry spy at Hogwarts.

Rose sighed as she watched her adoptive grandfather leave and gently rubbed her slightly swollen tummy, Aizen nuzzled her hand that was rubbing her stomach and made a pleased mewling sound as he looked up at her with his icy blue Tiger eyes. Rose smiled at him and then sighed as she knelt beside him and hugged his neck, she then whispered in a longing voice "I really wish you were human again, my love..."

Aizen meowed in agreement as he wanted to be able hold her and hug her but he couldn't until the day before and on the new moon. Aizen mewled softly as he licked her cheek softly then gently grabbed her wrist in his mouth to lead her back to their quarters to continue their cuddle session. Rose laughed softly and quickly followed him and entered their quarters, she eased herself on to the bed as Aizen jumped up and quickly snuggled into her arms. They both sighed contently as Amalthea stroked her lover's soft ears while Aizen licked her cheek; he gave a low mew then snuggled closer with a happy sigh. Rose smiled at the warmth he provided and then yawned as she drifted into a peaceful sleep; Aizen looked at her happily as he nuzzled her gently then laid his head down and went into a light sleep...

September 1st

Rose giggled as her lover whimpered at the loud noises that surrounded them in the Wizarding train platform, Aizen couldn't believe he had to ride in a cage in the Baggage car instead of being with his lover and the loud noises were definitely hurting his sensitive ears. He tried to place his paws over top his ears to block the noise but it didn't really work that well, Rose reached into the cage and rubbed his ears comfortingly as she whispered "I'm sorry about this, Sousuke. It's only for a few hours, my love."

Aizen licked at her hand gently then rubbed his head against her hand as he wished that he was human again, Rose giggled and rubbed his ears happily as she then heard the boarding call for the students. She quickly boarded the train as Aizen was loaded in the baggage car and sat down to wait for her friends. She soon drifted to sleep as the train began to move and was woken up by Hermione about two hours later; Rose smiled happily at seeing her friends then asked Draco to ward the Compartment since she had some big news to tell them and didn't want to be interrupted by the red headed menace known as Ronald. Draco did as she asked and then she told her story about what she had found out about her inheritance and the man she was engaged to, Hermione and the others were shocked but then realized she was happy and content for the first time. They all congratulated her happily on the baby and her engagement to Sousuke, Hermione then asked where Sousuke was at the moment causing Rose to realize she had forgotten to tell them about Sousuke's curse.

Rose then quickly explained about the curse and that Sousuke was going to pose as her Familiar so he could protect her, Hermione squealed at hearing his form and said "OMG, I love tigers! They are so cool!"

Everyone looked at Hermione in amusement as she blushed and sat down; Rose just shook her head and then told them that she had also gained her inheritance. Draco blinked and looked at her closely as he said "You're not human anymore, are you?"

Rose nodded and told them in a low voice what she was causing Jaw drops from her friends, she then sat back as her friends processed the information then Draco chuckled and said "I do believe that the dark lord is screwed sideways between you and your lover!"

Rose giggled as she yawned again so her friends told her to sleep and they would wake her up at the station. It was three hours later that she was woken up and disembarked the train, Rose then heard her Lover let out an annoyed roar as his cage was accidently dropped into the mud. She sighed and walked over to the Baggage area, she quickly located Sousuke's cage and knelt beside him as he paced restlessly. Aizen noticed his lover and quickly tried nuzzling her through the bars as he gave her pleading eyes to be let out, she sighed softly and asked him to wait a little longer since they were about to take him to the castle. Aizen sighed and nodded as she reached into the cage and rubbed his ears which were making him feel like a pile of happy goo, she told that she would see him at the castle then hurried to the carriages.

Rose waited patiently through supper as the sorting happened and the ministry spy's long winded speech. When they were done supper, Rose hurried to her private bedroom that she had been given in Gryffindor Tower for the year. Sousuke was waiting on the large pillow that was supposed to be his bed and he rose to greet her, Rose quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily when they heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she got up and then answered the door to the new DADA teacher and Dumbledore, she politely asked what they needed and Umbridge told her that she was to take her Familiar into custody until it could be cleared for dark magic. Rose blinked at that and told the woman that she didn't think that was a good idea because her familiar was quite attached to her. Umbridge snarled at her to open the door so Rose sighed and opened the door to reveal the LARGE white tiger at her side, Umbridge gulped at the look the tiger was sending her but then said "Your Familiar is against School regulations! The rules clearly state that Cats, rats, owls and toads are allowed, not wild animals!"

Rose then heard a low throaty growl as Sousuke stood up and looked at the woman that was trying to take him away from his lover, Umbridge backed up from the tiger when Rose placed her hand on Sousuke's head and said "Easy, Sousuke...easy."

Umbridge watched in shock as the tiger became an eager to please kitten under the 15 year old's hand, Sousuke rubbed his head against her tummy gently as he rumbled deep in his chest. He nuzzled her then left her side and laid on the large pet pillow, he then pretended to go to sleep as he listened to the conversation...


End file.
